List of VHS/DVD Duplicators and the Companies That They Served
This list shows you all of the duplicating companies and their customers. American Tape Corporation #Electric Video, Inc. (1980-1983) #Kultur Video (1982-1999) How To Tell Cassette Productions #Feature Films for Families (1992) How to Tell Sony Digital Audio Disc Corporation #Sony Pictures Home Entertainment How to Tell Magnetic Video Corporation/20th Century Fox Video/The CBS/Fox Company #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1977-1987) #Paramount Home Video (1979-1980) #MCA Videocassette INC. (1980) # Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment (1981) How To Tell Celebrity Duplicating Services, Inc. #Celebrity Home Entertainment (1985-1995) How To Tell Cinemagnetics #ABC Video (1993-1996) #AnimEigo (1993-2004) #BMG Video (1990-1992) #Media Blasters (1997-present) How To Tell Cinram International #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2000-present) #Artisan Entertainment (2000-2003) #Chordant Distribution Group (2001-2003) #HiT Entertainment (2006) #Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2003-present) #MGM Home Entertainment (2002-present; regular, 2004-present) #Paramount Home Entertainment (Canadian, 1995-2006) #Questar Home Video (1999-2004) #PolyGram Video/USA Home Entertainment (1998-2001) #Summit Entertainment (2012-present) #Warner Home Video (Canadian VHS tapes, 1999-2010; DVD, HD-DVD, and Blu-ray, 2004-2010) #Warner Music Group (2004-2010, 2011-present) #Word Entertainment (2000-2006) How To Tell Columbia Pictures Videocassette Services #Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment (1979-1981) How To Tell Bell & Howell - Video Systems/Rank Video Services America/Deluxe Video Services #Allied Artists Video Corp. (1978-1980) #Fotomat Video (1980-1981) #Paramount Home Entertainment (1980-2005) #Universal Studios Home Entertainment (1980-1983, 1986-present; regular, 1986-2005) #Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (1981-2005) #Thorn EMI/HBO Video (1981-1986) #Prism Entertainment (1984-1986) #Cinema Group Home Video (1985-1988) #McDonald's/Klasky Csupo (1998-1999) #VideoVisa, S.A. (1985-1996) #Golden Books Home Entertainment (1985-1994, 2001-present) #Random House Home Video (1985-1994, 2001-present) #Pacific Arts Video (1983-1992) #Vista Home Video (1986-1988) #Diamond Entertainment Corporation (On some copies of Legends of Entertainment Video) #Artisan Entertainment (1988-2000) #Trimark Home Video (1988-1990) #Republic Pictures Home Video (1989-1990) #Warner Home Video (1989) (some copies of Batman) #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1990-present; regular, 1990-2000) #Sony Video Software (1991-1993) #Central Park Media (1992-2001) #Hallmark Home Entertainment (1996-2000) #Geneon Entertainment (2000-2007) #Sony Music Entertainment (2001-2005) #AnimEigo (2004-present) #MGM Home Entertainment (2005-present) #Bandai Entertainment (2007-2011) #View Master Video (1985-1994) #Concord Video # VCL (1985) #Brentwood Home Video (1992-1999) #Simon & Schuster Video (1986) #Price/Stern/Sloan Video (1993-1994) #Streamline Pictures #Nintendo of America INC (1996) #Continental Video (1985) #Phase 4 Films (2007-present) #Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (2010-present; VHS, 2009-present) #Columbia House Video #RTC Video #Spartan Home Entertainment #Sterling Home Entertainment #Avalanche Home Entertainment #Studio Home Entertainment #USA Home Entertainment How To Tell #Most tapes printed at Bell & Howell - Video Systems, Rank Video Services America and Deluxe Video Laboratories from 1980-2001 usually have the White Screen of Death, the Moaning Sound (Pull My Finger) or both, but sometimes there is something different other than that. Sometimes, tapes from 1980 to 1985 use a different tone other than 1000hz. #Pre-August 1985 prints will have an orange sticker on the supply reel. #Pre-September 1981 prints will have either "Q.C. WHS" or "Q.C. WHSE" on the sticker. #Throughout 1985 and early 1986, some prints will instead use a simpler white sticker, either on the supply reel or under the label in the center. #The stickers will always have numbers on them. #From mid-February 1986 to early March 1991, there was a convex sticker under the label with a bar code, a set of 8 numbers, a six-digit code starting with M, and the tape length (e.g. T-120). #Around the start of August 1985, Paramount introduced an early form of the rectangular sticker on tape guard we know and love. It had a medium-sized bar code and a set of 11 numbers. It was soon adopted by many companies that duplicated their tapes at Bell & Howell. #Sometimes, there will be a print date next to the end label (if there is one). On some companies, there is no end label on the tapes, but the print date is still next to the end label portion. This happened from 1986 to 1992. #The sticker evolved over time. Its first major change came in late 1988 courtesy of Paramount: a bigger barcode with an 18-digit code. Colored edges were introduced in July 1989; red was the first. Light blue came next, in early October 1991. Then came purple in mid-April 1992, green in mid-May 1992, and yellow in mid-June 1992. Dark blue was the last to show up, some time in 1996. #The next step in evolution, in mid-August 1991, used the same size bar code, but four sequences of numbers: a six-digit code, a single digit, another six-digit code, and a five-digit code. Only tapes before late August 1995 used the White Screen of Death. #The next incarnation was in late June 1993, and a smaller bar code was used, with the following number sequence: a six-digit code, a single digit, a three-digit code, two four-digit codes, and a two-digit code. Sadly, not a single tape that utilized this sticker includes the White Screen of Death. #The last incarnation started in late July 1995, with a slightly smaller bar code and a more random sequence of numbers. Usually, only EP mode tapes and carryovers from pre-1994 printings use the White Screen of Death if you see this sticker. #Between late 1980 and mid-February 1982, there was also a small white sticker on a crevice in the center below the tape guard (and below the tape itself, for that matter) that had a six-digit combination of letters and numbers (the numbers would usually be predominant there). #On most Bell & Howell, Rank and Deluxe tapes since mid-July 1981, there's a six-digit code consisting of three letters and three numbers. If the letters don't indicate the studio, they will always be either RVS, CHC, or (after 1997) DLX. The first digit among the numbers indicates the release year, and the last two digits indicate the week in which it was printed. #From mid-July 1981 to 1983, the code was printed in blue on the back of the tape. #From 1984 onward, the code consists of the three letters on top and the three numbers on the bottom. Starting in February 1985, the code moves from the back of the tape to the tape guard. Diamond Entertainment Corporation #Diamond Entertainment Corporation (1991-present) #Feature Films for Families (1993) #Warner Home Video (1998) How To Tell Hauppage Video Manufacturing #MGM/UA Home Video (1986-1990) How To Tell Creative Video Services/Video Technology Services #Family Home Entertainment/U.S.A. Home Video/International Video Entertainment (1981-1988) #Cinema Group Home Video (1984-1985) #Goodtimes Home Video (1984-1988) #Monterey Home Video (1982-1987) #TransWorld Entertainment (1984-1988) #Vidmark Entertainment (1986) #Wizard Video (1982-1984) # MCA Home Video (1987-1988) How To Tell Look at the side label portion of any pre-1989 tape you have from Family Home Entertainment, U.S.A. Home Video/International Video Entertainment, GoodTimes Home Video, TransWorld Entertainment, Vidmark Entertainment, Cinema Group Home Video, or Monterey Home Video (which should be bare save for an orange-ish sticker (or blue on some GoodTimes tapes) or some silk-screened info concerning the tape, including the print date). Magno Sound, Inc. #Video Treasures (1985-1989) How To Tell West Coast Video Duplicators/MediaCopy, Inc. #Bandai Entertainment (1998-2007) #Central Park Media (1999-2009) #Geneon Entertainment (1993-2000) #Hemdale Home Video (1989-1995) #Lyrick Studios/HiT Entertainment (2001-2003) #Media Home Entertainment (1990-1992) #MGM Home Entertainment (1990-2004) #Showtime Networks (1999) #New Line Home Video (1990-1997) #Orion Home Video (1992-1998) # WinStar Home Entertainment (1997) #Price/Stern/Sloan Video (1990) #Pacific Arts (1992-1994) #McDonald's/Klasky Csupo (2000-2001) #Simitar Entertainment (1989-1990) # Republic Pictures Home Video (1998) # Artisan Entertainment (1999) #Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (1991-1997) (mostly on tapes that were distributed by Castle Rock Entertainment and Turner Broadcasting System) #Trimark Home Video (1990-1991) #The Lyons Group (1993) #Turner Home Entertainment (1992-1997) #PolyGram Video (1999) #Universal Studios Home Entertainment (1994, 1999-2000) (on demo tapes) #Viz Video (1993-2001) #Columbia House Video #Fries Home Video How To Tell Media Home Entertainment #Media Home Entertainment (1978-1987) #The Nostalgia Merchant (1978-1987) #Wizard Video (1980-1982) How To Tell Premiere Video #Family Home Entertainment (1990) #MPI Home Video (1984-1992) #Nelson Entertainment (1988-1990) #Orion Home Video (1987-1992) #Pacific Arts Video (1992) #Turner Home Entertainment (1987-1992) #VCI Home Video (1986-1992) #Virgin Vision (1987-1990) How To Tell Resolution #Burbank Video (1984-1992) #Classic Family Entertainment (1983-1987) #Interglobal Video (1984-1989) #Magnum Entertainment (1985-1992) #RaeDon Home Video (1986-1990) #Star Classics (1982-1992) #Tapeworm Video (1988-1992) How To Tell S/T Videocassette Duplicating Corporation/VCA Teletronics/VCA/Technicolor/Technicolor Video Services #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1987-1990, 2000-2003) #Anchor Bay Entertainment (2006-2017) #Artisan Entertainment (1990-2000) #AVON (1989-2003) #Bandai Entertainment (2011-2012) #Blue Underground (2004-present) #Cloud Ten Pictures (2000-2002) #DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1997-present) #Harmony Vision (1981-1983) #HBO Video (1981-1982, 1986-present) #Lyrick Studios/HiT Entertainment (1998-2006) #Lorimar Home Video (1981-1992) #Manga Entertainment (2006-present) # Living Books (1995) #MGM/UA Home Video/MGM Home Entertainment (1980-1990, 2002) #Embassy Home Entertainment (1982-1989) #New Line Home Entertainment (1997-present) #Orion Home Video (1991-1992) # View Master Video (1986) #Pacific Arts Video (1981-1986) #Paramount Home Entertainment (1988, 2005-present) #Prism Entertainment (1986-1996) #Sentai Filmworks (2009-present) #Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (1981, 1991-1997, 2005, 2006) (mostly on tapes that were distributed by Castle Rock Entertainment and Turner Home Entertainment) #Sony Video Software (1983-1991) #Starmaker Entertainment (1989-1995) #Sony Music Entertainment (1996, 2005-2006) #Summit Entertainment (2008-2012) #Time-Life Video (1977-present) #Trimark Home Video (1991-2003) #Reader's Digest Video (1993-2006) #Universal Studios Home Entertainment (1988, 1994-1995; regular, 1982-1986, 2005-present) # New Star Video (1988) #Urban Vision Entertainment (1997-present) #Vestron Video (1982-1993) #VidAmerica, Inc. (1979-1993) #Video Treasures (1989-1995) #Vivendi Entertainment (2005-present) #Viz Media (2001-present) #Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (1980-present; VHS, 1980-2009) #Warner Home Video (1979-present) #The Weinstein Company Home Entertainment (2006-2017) #Wizard Video (1986-1987) #Columbia House Video #Cult Video How To Tell U.S. Video #Walt Disney Home Video (1980-1982) How To Tell VCI Home Video #VCI Home Video (1979-1986) How To Tell GTK Inc. #GoodTimes Home Video (1988-2005) #GTK Inc. #Kids Klassics #Unlimited Energy How To Tell Video Gems #Video Gems (1980-1988) How To Tell Video Software & Production Center #Paragon Video Productions (1980-1990) How To Tell VTR Video #PolyGram Video (1982-1987) #Spectrum Video (1982-1987) #Wizard Video (1984-1986) How To Tell Westinghouse Broadcasting Corporation #Worldvision Home Video (1982-1997) How To Tell Category:Film production companies of the United States